The global population is predicted to increase to over 9 billion people by the year 2050 with a concurrent reduction in the quantity of land, water, and other natural resources available per capita. Projections indicate that the average domestic income will also increase, with the projected rise in the GDP of China and India. The desire for a diet richer in animal-source proteins rises in tandem with increasing income, thus the global livestock sector will be charged with the challenge of producing more milk using fewer resources. The Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations predict that 70% more food will have to be produced, yet the area of arable land available will decrease. It is clear that the food output per unit of resource input will have to increase considerably in order to support the rise in population.
Milk and milk components from lactating ruminants are predominantly utilized in the preparation of foodstuffs in many different forms. Nevertheless, milk and milk components find numerous alternative applications in non-food areas such as the manufacture of glues, textile fibers, plastic materials, or in the production of ethanol or methane. There have been many strategies to improve milk production and content in ruminants through nutritional modulations, hormone treatments, changes in animal management, and selective breeding; however, the need for more efficient production of milk and milk components per animal is required.
Identifying compositions and methods for sustainably increasing milk production and modulating milk components of interest while balancing animal health and wellbeing have become imperative to satisfy the needs of every day humans in an expanding population. Increasing the worldwide production of milk and further modulating desirable milk components by scaling up the total number of livestock on dairy farms would not only be economically infeasible for many parts of the world, but would further result in negative environmental consequences.
Thus, meeting global milk and milk component yield expectations, by simply scaling up current high-input agricultural systems—utilized in most of the developed world—is simply not feasible.
There is therefore an urgent need in the art for improved methods of increasing milk production and further increasing yield of desirable milk components.